Le Seigneur des Dragons
by Elvendorcas
Summary: L'ancienne magie est éteinte aujourd'hui. Il n'en reste que des mythes et des légendes tout juste bonnes à endormir les enfants, et à faire battre le cœur des grands rêveurs. Car que ce passerait-il si Charlie Weasley, lassé de son quotidien, décidait de prendre au mot le dernier article du chicaneur, et de partir à la recherche du Grand Dragon ?


Charlie se laissa mollement tomber sur son canapé en poussant un long soupir, qui se transforma en grimace lorsqu'il appuya par mégarde sa brûlure au bras gauche contre le cuir usé de l'accoudoir. Il retroussa sa manche jusqu'au coude pour découvrir sa peau à vif et enflammée malgré la généreuse couche de crème guérissante qu'il y avait appliquée. Le dictame aussi a ses limites, et celles-ci se trouvaient précisément dans les petites griffes acérées du jeune dragon contre lequel il avait bataillé durant une bonne partie de la journée. Charlie ôta sa chemise et l'envoya à même le sol, avant de se dresser devant son miroir, comme pour le mettre au défi d'oser faire une remarque sur son état. Il y aurait pourtant eu matière à s'affoler, pour quiconque n'étant pas habitué à Charlie Weasley. Une marque sombre esquissait une ombre sur sa poitrine et remontait vers son épaule, rendant douloureux tout mouvement. Une bande de peau luisante, sur son flanc, laissait deviner une brulure plus ou moins récente qui devait encore fortement le faire souffrir. Une longue estafilade sanglante barrait son ventre, et le jeune homme s'amusa à la suivre du doigt avant d'abandonner son reflet pour se laisse tomber sur son lit, sans prendre le temps de se soigner. Il savait que tout ça n'était rien, que ce n'était impressionnant que pour les novices, mais surtout qu'il n'aurait jamais du être blessé à ce point, en tout cas pas à cause d'un petit Noir des Hébrides. Il avait quelques années d'expériences derrières lui, par Merlin ! C'est même lui qui maintenant formait le nouvel apprenti, et il était bon dans son domaine, au point d'être considéré par des dresseurs de dragons renommés comme leur égal, un véritable briscard. Que diraient-ils, s'ils le voyaient dans cet état, comme n'importe quel bleu incapable de se protéger ?

Mais seulement voilà, Charlie, malgré la vie palpitante qu'il menait, et qui correspondait en tous points à celle dont il avait toujours rêvée, s'ennuyait. Un sourire ironique naquit sur son visage à cette pensée. Comment pouvait-il s'ennuyer, alors même qu'il travaillait dans la plus grande réserve de dragons du monde ? Il était vraiment difficile à contenter ! Du coup, pour meubler sa journée, pour se donner l'impression d'être véritablement vivant, il prenait des risques inconsidérés, juste pour la bouffée d'adrénaline qu'il ressentait quand il plongeait ses yeux dans les pupilles glacées d'une dragonne en train de couver, quand il se dressait face à un mâle furieux… C'était meilleur que tout, mieux que les pires loopings en balai, mieux qu'esquiver le sortilège de chauve-furie de Ginny… Mieux que la vie. Comment pouvait-on mener une existence sans relief ? Charlie ne voulait pas de ça, il avait besoin de hauts sidérants, de bas affolants, d'une vie toute en couleurs. Il ne cherchait en aucun cas l'équilibre, loin de là.

Il avala une potion de soin avant de se laisser tomber sur le tapis devant sa cheminée, toujours torse nu pour soulager ses blessures de la morsure des vêtements. Au hasard, il se saisit d'un magasine, sûrement laissé là par Crina, la demoiselle qu'il payait pour remplir le garde-manger et remettre le petit logement en bon ordre. Elle lui achetait la presse anglaise parfois, pour le distraire. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit parfaitement éveillé : le Chicaneur allait peut être changer sa vie.

Objectivement, aucune personne saine d'esprit n'accordait de crédit à ce magazine. De même, personne n'aurait eu l'idée, quand bien même les informations auraient été vraies, de bondir dans des vêtements de voyage pour courir seul à l'aventure à la poursuite d'un danger mortel. La raison aurait plutôt poussé à s'enfuir dans l'autre sens. Mais de toute façon, la raison n'avait décidemment rien à voir dans les plans de Charlie Weasley. La nuit était noire lorsqu'il ferma sa porte doucement, pour ne pas réveiller ses voisins et après avoir déposé un mot sur la console de l'entrée. Crina le trouverait le lendemain, et puis… et puis advienne que pourra.

Charlie aurait volontiers transplané immédiatement, seulement il était assez mauvais sur de longue distance, et ne tenait pas, mais alors pas du tout, à se trouver désartibulé. Heureusement, le ministère roumain lui accordait des portoloins pour l'Angleterre assez régulièrement, c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, au bon milieu de la nuit, dans un champ avec une vieille botte à la main. Il devait normalement utiliser cette dernière pour regagner le Terrier le week-end prochain, pour fêter avec sa famille les deux ans du petit James Sirius, mais tant pis. Il ne serait, de toute façon, sûrement plus au pays ce jour là de toute façon. L'idée de décevoir son neveu le fit presque changer d'avis, et puis il avisa l'étrange maison devant lui, et sa détermination revint d'un coup. Il n'eut pas à frapper, à peine approchait-il sa main du heurtoir que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, et une tornade blonde le percuta de plein fouet. Il tituba puis finit par basculer en arrière, entrainant la jeune fille dans sa chute. Elle se redressa sur un bras, apparemment peu gênée d'être couchée en travers de lui, et sourit comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'elle trouve un presque inconnu devant sa porte alors que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé.

« Vous êtes un frère de Ronald, le dresseur de dragons, n'est ce pas ? Enchantée. »

Et elle, c'était certainement Luna. Charlie bougea légèrement la tête pour tenter de se dégager des longs cheveux de la jeune fille qui cascadaient sur son visage. Elle finit par remarquer l'incongruité de leur position et se laissa glisser sur le côté avant de s'assoir sur le bord d'une marche. Dans sa chute, elle avait perdu une sorte de gros radis orange, que Charlie lui tendit après s'être lui-même relevé. Il aurait pu se rendre compte de la haute teneur en folie de son plan, et ainsi y renoncer, s'il n'avait pas été en présence de Luna Lovegood. Elle posait sur lui ses étranges yeux calmes et doux, dans lesquels dansait une lueur que n'importe qui aurait jugée inquiétante, mais qui rassura Charlie, et le poussa à s'assoir prés d'elle.

« J'ai lu le Chicaneur. »

Luna ne manifestait aucun signe d'intérêt, ni même rien qui aurait pu laisser croire qu'elle écoutait. Elle regardait l'horizon, comme prête à bondir à la chasse aux chimères.

« L'article sur le dernier Grand Dragon. Il m'a passionné. Je veux le retrouver. »

Luna sortit de sa rêverie pour tourner son visage pâle vers son interlocuteur.

« Quoi donc, l'article ?

- Non, le dragon. C'est pour ça que je suis là, j'aurais besoin de quelques renseignements. »

Luna sembla mettre un infini à réagir, elle mordillait sa lèvre, comme plongé dans une intense réflexion, puis enfin elle bondit sur ses pieds pour s'enfuir à l'intérieur de chez elle. Charlie resta un instant interdit, se demandant s'il devait la suivre, frapper à la porte, ou bien partir, définitivement ou pour revenir le lendemain. Il en était encore à ces considérations quand une fenêtre du premier étage s'ouvrit pour laisser partir une chouette, et quelques secondes plus tard Luna était de retour, avec un sac de cuir en bandoulière sur l'épaule. Elle attrapa Charlie par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite, et le plus naturellement du monde lui annonça :

« Je viens avec toi. Quel superbe projet, se lancer à la recherche du dernier Dragon des temps anciens. Je n'aurais jamais pris ce risque seule, je n'aurais même pas imaginé un plan pareil d'ailleurs, mais avec un dresseur confirmé tel que toi, je suppose qu'il y a peu de chance d'échouer. »

Charlie grimaça un sourire en jouant avec l'attache de sa cape. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, cette fille avait le don de le laisser pantois, avec elle on allait de surprise en surprise. Il n'allait tout de même pas l'entraîner dans ce voyage… Mais elle y croyait, elle aussi, elle ne le prenait pas pour un fou, elle le confortait dans ses croyances, elle l'accompagnait dans son rêve. Charlie avait toujours aimé les mythes que sa mère lui racontait quand il était petit. Lui aussi, il voulait un dragon capable de parler, il rêvait de chevaucher comme les Seigneurs de ses livres de contes. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais au moins il savait pourquoi il s'y rendait. La main de Luna sur son avant bras nu était légère comme une plume, il sentait à peine la pression de ses doigts sur sa peau brûlée. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux en un chignon désordonné, tenu en place par ce qui semblait être sa baguette magique. Elle avait parfois l'air d'errer sans but, puis un battement de cil plus tard elle semblait déterminée, son sac battant furieusement ses côtes au rythme de ses pas saccadés. Parfois elle bondissait, elle chantonnait, elle riait… Et doucement, le soleil se levait. Vers où marchaient-ils ? Charlie avait cessé de se le demander. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans une sorte de rêve qui se dégageait de la réalité, comme s'il pouvait palper le monde sensible, l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Luna finit par les faire s'arrêter aux abords d'un petit bois, un long doigt pâle plaqué sur ses lèvres.

« On va partir d'ici, c'est mieux. »

Pourquoi d'ici, pourquoi cette longue marche, pourquoi… Charlie secoua la tête d'un mouvement qui traduisait plus son incompréhension que son refus, mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas le comprendre comme ça puisqu'elle explicita, en accompagnant ses paroles de grands gestes de la main, comme pour convaincre un public particulièrement réticent.

« Je sais que ça peut te paraître un peu étrange, mais crois-moi c'est la meilleure façon de procéder. Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas transplaner jusqu'en Norvège, c'est trop loin et puis de toute façon je ne connais pas suffisamment les lieux pour m'y risquer, pas plus que toi je présume. Demander un portoloin… Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, et ce n'est certainement pas le plus rapide. A te voir, on dirait que comme moi tu as hâte de te lancer dans l'aventure, alors pourquoi s'embêter avec des tracasseries administratives, en plus nous devrions expliquer notre projet, et je suis quasiment certaine qu'on croirait que nous nageons dans un doux délire. Ce ne serait pas nouveau pour moi, mais raison de plus, ça commence à devenir lassant. »

Elle le regardait d'un air soucieux, et il comprit à quel point elle était attentive aux autres, à leurs besoins et à leurs doutes, sous ses airs de petite fille perdue dans l'univers, incapable de s'accrocher au monde matériel. Elle avait au contraire une sensibilité qui lui permettait d'accéder à plusieurs facettes de la réalité. Charlie passa la main dans ses cheveux, comme pour chasser de sa tête ses pensées décousues et adressa son sourire le plus franc à la jeune sorcière. Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Il ne soupçonnait pas Luna, sous ses airs impassibles, capable de parler autant. Son débit de parole était presque aussi impressionnant que celui de Ginny dans ses meilleurs jours. Il n'essaya même pas de retenir la totalité des arguments de la jeune fille, se contentant de rebondir sur ce qui lui semblait le plus important :

« C'est donc en Norvège que nous trouverons le Grand Dragon ?

- Je l'espère bien en tout cas. Nous allons nous rendre dans la chaîne montagneuse de Sylan, c'est là qu'il repose. »

Si Charlie connaissait par cœur la carte donnant les localisations de dragons, le Sylan lui était par contre totalement inconnu. Il fit taire une nouvelle fois la voix qui lui disait qu'il était en train de perdre son temps, et que la jeune fille qui le regardait en souriant doucement ne pouvait avoir eu d'informations sur une créature aussi mythique que le dernier Grand Dragon, en admettant qu'un seul ait vraiment survécu aux temps anciens. Pourtant, il voulait y croire, et si c'était vrai, il irait bien au-delà de tous ses rêves, il mêlerait le fantastique à sa vie de manière plus sensationnel qu'il n'avait jamais osé l'espérer. Il rendrait vivant tous les livres qu'il avait lus en étant plus jeune… Luna le sortit de sa rêverie en lui demandant d'un ton candide :

« C'est impossible de voler sur le dos d'un dragon, n'est ce pas ? »

Charlie éclata de rire, avant de plonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son interlocutrice pour y déceler une part de plaisanterie. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas croire que sa question pouvait avoir une réponse affirmative. La jeune fille restait parfaitement impassible, apparemment très sérieuse.

« Les dragons sont des créatures nobles, avec une magie extrêmement puissante. Ils ne seront jamais domestiqués, ne serviront jamais l'homme. Ils sont dangereux Luna, tu comprends ? On ne peut pas espérer faire un jour d'eux des animaux de compagnie. Voler sur leur dos… c'est improbable, comme de s'imaginer un jour se lier d'amitié avec un Lethifold. C'est contre la nature même des dragons. » Charlie marqua un temps de réflexion avant de reprendre : « Tu fais peut-être référence aux exploits de mon jeunes frère et ses amis à Gringotts ? C'est… Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'envie Ron pour ce qu'il a vécu. Mais c'est différent, tout à fait différent. Le dragon était asservi depuis de longues années, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même, et surtout, il ignorait la présence d'humains sur son dos, et ils ne le commandaient pas. Tu ne pourras jamais monter un dragon comme tu monterais un cheval. »

Luna hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, mais l'inquiétude que sa question avait fait naître chez Charlie ne s'apaisa qu'à demi. Il s'embarquait dans une drôle de quête, et il venait de prendre conscience du fait que celle-ci pouvait se révéler dangereuse. Vraiment dangereuse. Il posa ses yeux sur la frêle Luna et estima qu'elle avait plus la carrure d'une poupée du pays des merveilles que d'une aventurière prête à affronter des créatures fantastiques plus féroces les unes que les autres. Il ne pouvait décemment pas mettre cette fille en danger à cause de ses envies d'aventures. Elle avait le même âge que Ginny, et semblait non pas moins téméraire, mais tout de même moins casse-cou. Elle sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux avant de s'exclamer :

« Allons Charlie, il y a un temps pour la prudence, et un temps pour l'audace ! »

Et elle s'enfonça dans le petit bois, sans un regard en arrière. Si Charlie s'était un moment demandé comment elle comptait rejoindre le Norvège, il comprit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire en voyant un hippogriffe s'approcher d'eux. Il semblait connaître Luna, mais lança un regard suspicieux au jeune homme, qui s'empressa de s'incliner respectueusement.

« Charlie, je te présente Furioso. Il va nous emmener. »

C'est ainsi que Charlie se retrouva à survoler villes et campagnes dans le soleil levant, les bras autour de la taille de sa jeune amie et les genoux serrés contre un hippogriffe qui les emportait à toute vitesse dans le vent froid du jour qui se lève. Il ne tarda pas à être ankylosé, à grelotter et à regretter que Luna ne se soit pas attaché les cheveux, ça lui aurait évité de se les prendre dans la figure à chaque fois que le vent soufflait du mauvais côté, ce qui était trop souvent le cas. Il était fatigué, pourtant il n'aurait jamais pu s'endormir, en tout cas pas avec la mer du Nord qu'il voyait maintenant se dérouler sous eux, miroitante de mille et un reflets, annonciatrice de merveilles. Il avait imaginé un voyage qui durerait des heures, au-delà des limites du supportable, même pour lui, peut-être même que ce fut le cas, mais il n'eut aucunement conscience du temps réel passé entre ciel et terre en compagnie de Luna et Furioso, la seule chose qu'il constata, c'est qu'il était douloureusement courbaturé en descendant de sa monture. Il ne refusa pas quand Luna proposa qu'ils s'arrêtent le temps de se reposer, d'ailleurs il se sentait incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Pourtant, si son corps était fatigué ce n'était pas le cas de son esprit en pleine ébullition. Il brûlait d'envie de se lever, de réveiller sa compagne de route et de partir immédiatement, en courant, sur le sentier montagneux qui serpentait prés de leur tente. Il le savait, il le sentait, le Grand Dragon n'avait jamais été aussi prés.

Son bel enthousiasme se fana légèrement quand il se retrouva à crapahuter au milieu d'un éboulement de pierres, après cinq longues heures de marche, interrompue seulement pour quelques dizaines de minutes de pause de temps à autre. Luna semblait en pleine ballade, elle s'extasiait bruyamment de tout et n'importe quoi, faisait très peu attention à l'endroit où elle posait ses pieds, et les guidait à l'aide d'une vieille boussole digne de feu Dumbledore et d'une carte qu'elle avait apparemment dessinée elle-même sur un morceau de journal déchiré. Charlie rajusta son sac sur ses épaules et tendit la main sur sa gauche pour empêcher la jeune fille de tomber une fois encore en se prenant les pieds dans une racine qu'elle n'avait pas vue, trop occupée qu'elle était à comparer la forme des nuages à des objets de la vie courante. Elle venait de trouver une armure dans un cumulus et désespérait que Charlie ne la voie pas, tandis que lui désespérait surtout qu'elle ne soit pas un peu plus… rationnelle. Il passa devant pour descendre une pente raide, se servant tout autant de ses mains que de ses pieds, se retournant presque à chaque mètre parcouru pour vérifier que Luna le suivait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas de difficultés. Elle serait bien capable de se blesser en essayant d'échapper à un nargole, ou quelque chose de ce genre là.

Le deuxième jour, les choses se corsèrent plus encore, en partie à cause des choix de rationnement faits par Luna. Elle semblait estimer qu'une nourriture composée exclusivement de betteraves était du meilleur goût quand on partait à la chasse au dragon, et leurs provisions n'étaient composées que de ça, plus les quelques morceaux de viandes séchée qu'avait apporté Charlie. Déjeuner de betteraves crues au milieu de la nature hostile, en présence d'une fille qui n'avait certainement pas toute sa raison était une expérience que Charlie n'était pas sûr d'apprécier. Il oublia pourtant bien vite sa rancœur à l'égard de sa jeune amie et se prit à regretter qu'elle se taise quand pour une raison inconnue elle cessait de babiller en cheminant. Il revit sa position quant à la pertinence de la présence de cette jeune fille dans cette quête quand, d'un sortilège d'attraction, elle l'empêcha de faire une mauvaise chute après qu'une pierre se soit dérobée sous ses pieds. Elle était plus prudente qu'elle n'en avait l'air, et bien renseignée sur la région puisqu'elle évoqua, inquiète, la possibilité de tomber sur un Graphorn, ces terribles quadrupèdes non seulement agressifs mais aussi plus résistants aux sortilèges que les dragons eux-mêmes. S'ils en croisaient un, leurs chances de s'en sortir avoisinaient zéro. Leur trousse de secours s'allégeait à une vitesse affolante, on n'imagine pas le nombre de coupures superficielles susceptibles de s'infecter qu'ils se firent en à peine quelques heures de marche. La plus mémorable restait sûrement la blessure que Charlie se fit dans le dos, en méjugeant la capacité d'une branche souple à revenir rapidement en arrière après avoir été écartée par une main impatiente. Non seulement il se retrouva avec une plaie qui le faisait affreusement souffrir entre les omoplates, mais en plus il fut projeté en avant et tomba lourdement sur Luna, qui marchait devant lui, et ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux, récoltant au passage maintes égratignures.

Mais enfin, au terme de leur troisième journée de voyage, ils atteignirent leur but : une caverne basse et sombre, qui s'enfonçait largement dans le sol, au point d'être plutôt considérée comme un souterrain, étroit tout d'abord, puis qui s'élargissait de plus en plus à la lueur de leurs baguettes. Alors comme ça le Grand Dragon se trouverait là, dans cet endroit pas même protégé contre la curiosité des moldus ? Il était trop tard pour douter de toute façon, et puis tout autant que Luna, Charlie y croyait. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout cela pour rien tout de même. Luna récita une vieille légende, qui dans la semi-obscurité sonnait comme un enchantement et faisait vibrer l'atmosphère elle-même, et Charlie. La jeune fille, continuant son récit, se saisit de la main de son compagnon d'aventure, autant pour se rassurer que pour être sûre de ne pas le perdre.

« …sous la terre, endormi il attend son maitre, gardien de l'or des gobelins et de la folie des hommes… »

Charlie n'était pas certain de connaitre l'histoire ainsi contée, peut être Luna l'inventait-elle au fur et à mesure, y incluant des éléments de leur propre voyage.

«… dans le ciel des armures les protégeaient, et ils parcourent la terre, le ciel, sur les traces de leur destin… »

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse, jusqu'à devenir un murmure à peine audible. Charlie serra plus fort la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne dans une vaine tentative de se calmer, d'apaiser un peu les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il se sentait étrangement bien, dans cette caverne sombre pleine d'ombres chimériques et suintante d'humidité. A peine venait-il de se faire cette réflexion qu'il changea d'avis, et pour cause : un énorme grondement retentit un peu plus avant et se mua en un rugissement terrifiant, et avant que les chasseurs de dragons n'aient eu le temps ne serait-ce que de penser à faire demi tour, une énorme bête noire se précipita vers eux, faisant trembler le sol sous ses pattes énormes.

Charlie eut à peine le temps de propulser Luna sur le côté avant d'envoyer un sortilège d'immobilisation à la bête, mais l'éclair lumineux la manqua de peu. Ils étaient dans le noir complet à présent, ne pouvant à la fois jeter des sorts de défense et de lumière. Il entendait Luna, quelques mètres à sa gauche, qui semblait étrangement calme au vu de leur situation. Charlie éclaira la scène brièvement, le temps de repérer clairement la créature, sans toutefois pouvoir l'identifier, et de voir son amie. Elle était au milieu d'un nuage de poussière, baguette brandie devant la bête qui la scrutait de ses yeux aveugles. Le jeune homme poussa un long hurlement et décocha un sortilège cuisant sur le flanc de leur ennemi, qui détourna aussitôt son attention de la jeune fille pour se tourner vers son nouvel assaillant. La créature était furieuse, apparemment peu habitué à être dérangé dans sa tanière. Heureusement qu'elle était seule, jamais les deux jeunes sorciers n'auraient pu lutter sinon.

Charlie sentit quelque chose le heurter en pleine poitrine et s'effondra. Il était déjà inconscient quand il tomba que le sol dur, les griffes de la bête profondément enfoncée dans ses chairs.

Avant même d'être parfaitement éveillé, les images de leur lutte contre la créature lui revinrent en mémoire et une peur soudaine le saisit. Comment s'était déroulé le combat, comment allait Luna ? Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lutta furieusement pour ne pas les refermer sous l'assaut de la lumière. Il finit par distinguer les contours de ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôpital spartiate, dans laquelle il était seul. Il flottait dans une sorte de brouillard induit par les drogues qu'on lui avait certainement fait avaler, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'assoir sur le bord de son lit, déclenchant par la même occasion une vague de douleur dans tous ses muscles. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer après qu'il eut perdu connaissance ? La porte s'ouvrit doucement et la personne la plus en mesure de répondre à ses questions entra sur la pointe des pieds, s'attendant certainement à le trouver encore assoupi. Charlie se redressa aussitôt et, oubliant l'élancement lancinant qui lui vrillait la poitrine, il se précipita vers la blonde. Elle l'attrapa fermement par les avant-bras pour le stabiliser, le tout avec un sourire ravi et une expression soulagée. Elle avait dû s'inquiéter pour lui.

Ils se faisaient face, et c'était comme si l'un servait de miroir à l'autre. Charlie relâcha une respiration qu'il n'était même pas conscient d'avoir retenue en constatant que Luna semblait aller bien, ou du moins pas aussi mal qu'il ne l'avait craint. Il passa sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille, appuyant doucement sur l'œdème violacé qui avait fleuri au coin de son œil gauche, puis continuant sa quête des blessures sur le corps de son amie, glissant sa main dans son cou, puis vers ses épaules, sa nuque, son dos... La jeune fille fermait les yeux tandis que les mains de Charlie trouvaient chaque égratignure, chaque hématome, chaque bosse, chaque muscle trop tendu… Il tremblait, d'émotion ou d'appréhension, difficile à dire. Luna posa sa main fraîche sur sa joue, dans une tentative d'apaisement, et murmura :

« Tout va bien. Je nous ai sauvés. »

Ces deux phrases simples suffirent à faire esquisser un sourire à Charlie. Ainsi résumée, leur quête avortée prenait un tout autre visage et avait même un parfum de réussite, comme s'ils avaient tendu depuis le début à affronter cette affreuse créature. Le dresseur de dragons avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il était parti chercher. Plongé les yeux dans les yeux avec la jeune fille, la vie lui paraissait agréablement facile. Elle lui adressa un de ses sourires rêveurs avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, doucement, pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser doux et rapide, presque un simple effleurement de leurs bouches.

Cette quête ne lui avait peut être pas permis de rencontrer le dernier Grand Dragon, mais Charlie n'avait décidemment pas besoin d'une créature mythique des temps anciens pour mettre du fantastique dans sa vie, pas maintenant qu'il avait Luna. Elle semblait d'accord avec lui puisqu'elle murmura, en le forçant à se recoucher afin qu'il se recouvre ses forces:

« De toute façon, tu es déjà Seigneur des dragons pour moi. »


End file.
